This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Operation of a motor vehicle requires the circulation of various fluids. For example, in a conventional motor vehicle coolant is used to both extract heat from the engine and direct heat to a heater core disposed in the passenger compartment. A pump circulates coolant heated by the engine from the engine to both the heater core and a radiator. Heat is extracted from the coolant by both the radiator and the heater core. The pump further circulates the cooled fluid from both the radiator and the heater core back to the engine for further cooling of the engine. When the coolant is hot, it expands. A radiator cap maintains the pressure in the radiator to a predetermined maximum amount. A coolant reservoir is conventionally provided to accommodate expansion of the coolant and a reserve of the coolant.
Fluid reservoirs conventionally include a filler neck and hose connections for the transfer of fluid into and out of a housing. The filler neck and hose connections are typically formed with the housing but may also be fixedly secured to the housing by welding. The filler neck and hose connections may be positioned on the housing and oriented relative to the housing for a reservoir layout dedicated for a particular use.
A common fluid reservoir may be used across various vehicle platforms. Such use may reduce tooling costs and provide other savings. The location and orientation of the fittings on a common fluid reservoir and the dimensions of a common fluid reservoir may limit underhood packaging flexibility for the vehicle. Conversely, where an underhood design requires a particular configuration, additional expense may be incurred for tooling, design and the like.
While known fluid reservoirs have proven to be generally acceptable for their intended uses, a continuous need for improvement remains within the relevant art.